Baby Sitting
by Scorpion24
Summary: Fiona and Adam need a break... Wes needs a baby sitter... Harry and Ruth need each other... What will happen? A bit of well needed fluff and silliness involving our favourite spooks couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay- so I know I am in the middle of 'Last Chance' but this is a story I started a while ago and now in serious need of some RH fluff I decided it was time to post it. It's slightly ridiculous but hopefully good fun **

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean..? You can't be serious!... But Adam! They know we wouldn't ask if… Yes. I know it's not her fault, but… Alright! Look, I'll see you later…Yes! Yes, I know. I do too… Bye." Fiona slammed the phone back onto the receiver and flopped back in her chair. "Arrghhh!" she vented at no one particular.

Ruth looked up from the file that lay open on her already crowded desk. "Problem?"

Fiona ran her hand wearily down her face and sighed. "Not really. It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Leaning forward on her elbows Fiona sighed again. "Do you ever wish, that for once, someone up there would just give you a break?"

Ruth raised her eyebrow quizzically, while smiling in agreement.

"It's stupid really. Adam was going to take me for dinner tonight. It's been a while since we've had time just for us. You know, away from the Grid." Ruth nodded. She did know. They all did. After the recent terrorist attacks on London none of them had time to catch a breath, let alone anything else. "Anyway," Fiona continued, "Wes was going to stay at my folks, but apparently my Mum has just called to say he won't be able to. Apparently she has come down with some flu thing, so looks like its a night in with a four year old for us!"

"I could do it!" Ruth piped up, before really registering what she had said. However, after considering the idea further, she did admit that a night alone, staring a slightly different four walls did seem like a refreshing break. "I could baby sit!" she repeated loudly with more conviction.

"… I mean she's got the flu…Well, she didn't sound like she was joking!...Fi, she's ill! It's not…well then there's not much we can do about it, is there?... Fi! You know I love you, don't you?… Bye."

"Trouble in paradise?" Harry's eyes didn't leave the road ahead, yet Adam could sense the slight rise of his eyebrow.

"You could say that." Harry allowed the young spook time to sulk in his own stubbornness, until he finally turned back to his boss. "It's Fiona's mum. She's ill."

"Oh? Oh, I am sorry. If there's anything I can do…"

"No! No, I mean, not _ill_ ill, just under the weather, but… now you come to mention it, there is something you could do." Adam noticed that Harry's eyes now definitely flickered from the road in sceptical suspicion.

"Go on." He sighed.

"How are you fixed for a spot of baby sitting?"

Entering the Grid, Adam smiled warmly at his wife and Harry mirrored his motion but his smile was directed only to Ruth. Fiona and Ruth returned their respective greeting with similar grins. Much to Fiona's delight Adam strode quickly across the floor and kissed her deliciously. Much to Ruth's inner disappointment, Harry did not mirror the latter, but merely slunk off quickly in the direction of his office.

"Guess what?" Adam whispered teasingly to his wife.

"Me first!" she scorned softly. "Ruth said she'll watch Wes tonight…"

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about I've… wait a minute!"

**Next chapter nearly written so please R&R and let me know if you want to read more **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! And for all you lovely people here is the second chapter a little sooner than expected! Hope you enjoy it **

**Chapter Two**

Ruth checked her watch. 7.25pm. Her mother had always told her not to be late and she was pleased to find that she had indeed arrived with time to spare. She knew it was stupid but something about tonight excited her. It was not often she did something other than work and, as a result, even the offer of last minute babysitting seemed like a refreshing change of routine.

"Aunty Ruff!" Wes clung to her legs as she tried to make her way through the front door.

"Wes! Let poor Ruth come in!" shouted Fiona as she hurriedly applied the last minute touches of make up in the hall mirror.

"He's alright," smiled Ruth and she ruffled his hair playfully. "Besides, it has been a while since a man made such a fuss of me!"

"I don't know, Ruth. Harry was quick to fuss when you spilt your tea the other day!" she teased, daring a quick glance at her in the mirror.

Blushing furiously, Ruth opened her mouth to protest, but was fortunately saved by the appearance of Adam at the top of the stairs. "Aha! Here she is! Our lady in shining armour and… Wes! Leave the poor woman alone!" Wes was now clambering around Ruth's waist and swinging his feet in mid air. Ruth scoped him up and rested him on her hip and allowed him to cling tightly to her shoulders.

"He's fine, aren't you Mr? What's say you and I go and see what goodies I've brought for you in this bag while mummy and daddy finish getting ready?"

Within minutes, Ruth found herself sat cross-legged on the carpet unwrapping a brand new game of 'snakes and ladders' for a very excited Wes. Adam popped his head around the living room door. "Bloody hell, Ruth! You're spoiling the lad!"

"It's the least I can do. I'd rather see my money go on making this little one happy. I mean, it's not as if I have anyone to… well…" Ruth trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence out of sheer self-denial rather than façade. Adam seemed to sense her unease and, instead, opted for a slight change of subject. Turning to his son, he added "Not that he's complaining! What do you say to your Aunty Ruth?"

"Fank you Aunty Ruff."

Just then the doorbell rang. Wes sprinted past his father and down the hall way in excitement. "That'll be your taxi," smiled Ruth, nodding in the direction of the front door. "Go on. You two get off. Don't worry about us, we'll have a great time."

"I'm sure you will" smirked Adam. "I guess we'll see you later then."

She pushed herself up to her feet, but as she turned to return his smile she suddenly froze. Wes's voice echoed loudly from the other end on the hallway. "Uncle Hawee!"

Adam watched as Ruth stood opened mouthed, staring at him. Harry seemed to be in a similar predicament at the opposite end of the hallway. Both gawping like fish, Fiona took the opportunity to escape the impending awkwardness. "Right darling. Time to go I think. Oh yes, would you look at the time! Bye now- thanks again you two. Have fun!" With that she bustled her husband out of the door and shut it quickly behind them. They both looked at each other and could not deny the childish smirks that had etched their way on to their faces.

"We are so fired!" laughed Adam.

"Yep. We're toast!" agreed his wife, before wrapping her arms gleefully around him and kissing him.

On the other side of the door, Ruth and Harry seemed to have lost the abiltity to do anything but simply stand at opposite ends of the hallway and stare gormlessly at one another.

"Uncle Hawee! UNCLE HAWWWWEEEE!" Wes jumped and clung his small arms around Harry's neck, the force of which caused Harry to bend forward, thus breaking eye contact. Eventually finding his voice, Harry scooped Wes into his arms and smiled at him. "How are you then you little rascal?"

"Uncle Hawee, Aunty Ruff is here! Look!" Wes pointed towards a now undeniably blushing and fidgeting Ruth, who could seemingly still do nothing but stare at Harry.

"I can see that, Wes. Good evening Miss Evershed." The smile he bestowed on her along with the unearthed desire in his dark eyes almost made her collapse under her own weight. However, taking a deep breath, she seemed to find her voice, albeit a rather unnaturally high pitched one. "Hi." Their eyes met a moment more and this time Ruth really did have to steady herself against the doorframe.

"Uncle Hawee, look! I gotted a new game from Aunty Ruff." Harry turned his gaze from her once more and smiled at the young boy in his arms.

"Really? Well, I think you'll have to show me that!" With Wes nodding furiously in his arms Harry moved slowly towards her. Ruth swallowed hard and shook herself, inwardly cursing her inability to behave sanely in his conpany. She took a slight step back as he stepped through into the living room. However, the cramped doorway meant that his sturdy arm brushed lightly against her chest as he passed. Now, it seemed, it was Harry's turned to blush. Setting Wes down playfully on the sofa, he turned to her and muttered "I'm sorry, Ruth, I didn't mean to …erm…"

Finding him utterly adorable when he became flustered and illiterate Ruth smiled broadly at him. "It's fine Harry. Really, it's fine."

She knew he had understood her response only too well and instantly blushed at the voicing of her inappropriate opinions. However, the fact that he was still smiling across the room at her made her heart jolt hopefully, while her head tried to process the fact that he was actually there.

"What are you doing here, Harry? Not that is isn't nice to see you, well I mean, it's always nice to see you… I mean… not always, but…"

"Uncle Hawee is here to look after me!" Wes had now clambered onto the arm of the sofa and was promptly preparing to climb onto Harry's back.

Glad of the interruption, Ruth turned to face Harry. "But Fiona asked me to watch Wes and…"

"Ahh!" Harry pulled Wes further up his back, so that he wouldn't topple backwards. "I think Wes that your Mummy and Daddy have been very naughty! Very naughty indeed!"

"Why?" asked Wes, suddenly serious.

"Because..." began Ruth slowly, as she began to understand what must have happened, "… because they decided it would be funny to trick Uncle Harry and me so that we would both be here to look after you. Together."

"That's not naughty! That's good!" Wes laughed at their adult stupidity. "I like it when Uncle Hawee and Aunty Ruff is together! It's much more fun!"

Harry and Ruth smiled at each other, both silently residing that the young boy had a point.

**Hope you like- there is more antics to come I promise! Please keep you review coming and I will update asap! Thanks again for reading and reviewing **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your fab reviews again! They are really spurring me on with this story which I must admit is turning out very good fun to write I'm really glad that you seem to be enjoying the well need clutsiness and fluffiness- it's definitely what I need after Sunday **

**Chapter Three**

Not looking from her, Harry spoke to the young boy who was now attempting to swing his legs over Harry's broad shoulder. "Why don't you go and see if you can wave to your Mummy and Daddy from the kitchen window?" The young boy nodded excitedly and instantly jumped down and ran from the room. "Let me know if you can see them," Harry shouted after him, before adding in a softer tone "So that me and Aunty 'Ruff' can personally blow out their tyres!"

Finding themselves alone together, Ruth began down a familiar route of conversation- apologising. "I'm sorry about this Harry."

"Why?"

"Well, it seems we are both here under false pretences, doesn't it?"

"Does it? I thought I was here to watch Wes."

"Well, yes, me too, but…"

"But, if I can watch Wes and enjoy the company of a beautiful woman as well, well maybe Adam and Fiona's tyres will be quite safe after all." Ruth's heart swelled with his words and she could not quell the broad grin that now stretched across her face.

"Aunty Ruff! Aunty Ruff! Aunty Ruff!" Wes bounded back down the corridor and began pulling on Ruth's arm.

"What's the matter sweetie? Did you see your Mummy and Daddy?" Ruth now found herself being dragged unceremoniously towards the kitchen, with a bemused Harry in her wake.

"No. Mummy and Daddy are gone, silly! But can I have hot chocolate, Aunty Ruff? Can I? Can I?"

"Oh, I don't know about that!" she teased him, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Aunty Ruth's hot chocolate is only for very special people you know!"

"But I is special isn't I? That means I can have some, doesn't it?" Wes's eyes widened in excitement and anticipation.

Ruth smiled kindly at him and bent down so she could look into his eyes. "Well, that depends. What's the magic word?"

Wes twisted his mouth in concentration and racked his little brain. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Now! That's the magic word!"

Harry's laugh echoed the whole kitchen as he stood in the doorway. The effect was contagious and soon all three of them were laughing, as Ruth busied herself with drying some mugs of the draining board. She placed one mug on the side next to the kettle. "What about you, Aunty Ruff? Are you going to have hot chocolate too?" Wes was now peering over the counter and watching as Ruth searched through the cupboard for the chocolate powder.

"You, know what Wes, I think I might."

"And Uncle Hawee. Is Uncle Hawee special enough to have hot chocolate?"

"I'd say so." Ruth caught herself a little too late. Harry's eyebrow raised on cue and she ducked her head to look at the three mugs and tried to remedy her error. "That is, if he wants some, of course."

"I'd love some." Harry's voice was suddenly low and soft, and she found that he had quietly crossed the kitchen and was now stood close behind her.

"Right." She could feel the heat of his body against her back. She could feel her cheeks burning in the radiating heat. She would not turn around. She would not face him. "I tell you what," she directed to Wes, in her effort to avoid the situation. "Why don't you two go and set up your new game and I'll bring these through?"

Wes shot from the kitchen before she had even finished her sentence. However, Harry remained stood very still, forcing Ruth to look at him, just to check that he had actually heard her. His eyes bore down on her and she caught her breath at the intensity of his gaze. "I meant it before Ruth." He began in a soft growl. "I'm very glad you're here tonight."

"You are?" Ruth felt her back arch against the kitchen work surface, as he took a step closer to her.

"Yes" he breathed heavily. "And I'm glad you think it's always nice to see me."

"Really?" If he stepped any closer then their chests would be resting against each other. She would be able to feel it solid against her own pounding heart. She would be able to feel his breath against her exposed neck. Steeling herself, she made to step towards him and close the futile space.

"Uncle Hawee!" Wes shot through the kitchen door and flew into the back of Harry, who promptly fell heavily against Ruth and sandwiched her against the kitchen work surface.

"Wes! Be careful, will you. You need to watch where you're going!" Harry scorned softly, before turning to Ruth. Tenderly squeezing her arm he asked quietly "Are you okay?" She nodded, still recovering from his close proximity rather than anything else. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she breathed. "I'm… erm… I'm fine."

"Come on Uncle Hawee! You have to come and pick what colour you want to be!" Wes, once again, darted out of the door, and left Harry staring at Ruth.

"Ruth, I…"

"You'd better go, Harry." She turned from him and flicked the switch for the kettle. "Wes is waiting." She smiled back at him over her shoulder hoping to let him know that now really wasn't the time, but to signal the slight sense of hope that was slowly rising inside her.

**I know this is a shorter chapter but next one is nearly written so hopefully will get it up very soon! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R and let me know **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the great reviews and suggestions! And thank you to "NatesDate" for pointing out my error! I had kind of got carried away with writing a very cute Wes, so I have decided to write him as if he was only four rather than six. I know it doesn't really fit the time scale of Spooks but I'm hoping you will all forgive me! **

**This chapter sees Harry and Ruth and some rather delicious hot chocolate… Enjoy **

**Chapter Four**

Ruth carefully made her way through to the living room, precariously balancing three steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of custard creams on a small tray. She had been unable to resist the biscuits as she remembered how fond Harry had been of them during a recent meeting with the Foreign Secretary. In fact, she seemed to recall that her choice of refreshments that day had earned her a soft squeeze of his hand on her shoulder along with a rather delicious smile. The thought of what an entire plateful of custard creams, teamed with her hot chocolate, might lead to was certainly enough to set her imagination and heart rate racing.

Pushing the door open with her hip, Ruth sidled through the door, only to find the living room seemingly empty. "Wes?" A muffled giggle from behind the sofa led Ruth to the source of her sudden loneliness. "Oh no!" exclaimed Ruth with a dramatic sense of sarcasm. "I wonder where they've gone! Oh well! I guess I'll just have to have all of this hot chocolate all to myself!" 

"No! I want hot chocolate too!" Wes's little head bobbed up from behind the sofa and bounced anxiously up at her. Ruth carefully placed the tray onto the coffee table and laughed as she playfully reached over and lifted and over onto the sofa. However, as his feet left the floor, a loud grunt was suddenly emitted from behind the sofa and a disgruntled Harry also appeared over the top of the sofa, fighting to unfold his large body from its cramped hiding place.

Ruth could not help the girlish giggle that escaped her at his appearance. "Oh Harry. I'd have thought 'hide and seek' was a little beyond you!" Harry grunted in response and did not meet her eyes. It was only when he was stood fully that Ruth noticed the blood dipping from his nose.

"Oh Harry!" Despite the fact that her concern was still tainted heavily with her desire to laugh at his immaturity, Harry was pleased to hear its definite presence.

"Your nose!" Another laugh escaped her, earning her a raised eyebrow and a bashful smile. "Here, sit down. I'll get you some tissues."

Ashamedly, rather enjoying the thought of Ruth taking care of him, Harry did as he was told and dropped heavily down into the middle of the large sofa. Ruth returned moments later with a damp flannel and a wad of tissue paper. She sat down tentatively, shifting to move slightly closer to Harry. "Put your head back" she ordered, softly. He did as she said. She bit down her smile as his breath caught audibly when she placed her soft fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Here." Her voice was warm on his cheek as she pressed the tissues into Harry's hand, allowing her fingers to brush against his smooth palm as she did so. Harry nearly choked on his own lack of oxygen as she then slowly reached her arm up his chest and around to the nape of his neck. Ruth gently pressed the cool flannel against the firm arch of his neck and he shuddered with shear delight.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and this time he was pleased to note there was much less humour in her tone.

"Yes. With you looking after me, Ruth, I'm sure I'll be fine." Harry couldn't see her but he felt the heat of her cheeks as she blushed as a result of his words. Feeling rather content and satisfied, he leant his head back further, and relished in the feel of her finger gently rubbing the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he felt a heavy tug on his leg that brought him crashing back down to reality. "Are you okay, Uncle Hawee? Did I braked your nose? Is it brokened like Daddy's was?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Adam with a broken nose, despite the fact that he was secretly extremely grateful to him at this particular moment in time. Blindly, he reached out a hand and kindly patted the soft fabric of Wes's shoulder. "I'll be fine buddy. I'm used to being injured in the field." He chuckled softly and squeezed rubbed the young lad's shoulder encouragingly.

"Uncle Hawee?"

"Yes buddy?" mused Harry, with another gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

"Why are you stroking Aunty Ruff's knee?"

Harry's fingers froze and he abruptly dropped the wad of tissues as his head shot up to look at where his hand was firmly resting. The awkward realisation had meant that Ruth too had dropped the flannel instantly and withdrawn her hands from his skin like wildfire. Now, neither of them seemed to be able to move their gaze from Harry's hand that was still gripping her knee firmly. "I… erm… I…" Harry gently allowed his fingers to softly stroke the material beneath their tips.

Ruth looked up at him and he followed suit to meet her eyes. He did not move his hand and she did not flinch away. "Your nose has stopped bleeding" she stated calmly, a sense of breathlessness overcoming her at every slight movement of his fingers.

"Has it?"

"Yes."

For a moment, both sat gazing deeply into each other eyes, enjoying the radiating warmth of his touch against the thin material of her tights. Harry shifted slightly and as a result his hand slid marginally further up her thigh. She leaned towards him, her lips more desperate for his at every moment.

"Biscuits!"

"What?" gasped Ruth, shaking her head from its trance like state.

"Biscuits!" Wes greedily grabbed the plate of biscuits and excitably bounded towards her and proceeded to climb up on to Ruth's lap, thus forcing Harry to reluctantly move his hand through fear of being sat on. Completely oblivious to the moment he had just interrupted, Wes happily crammed a whole custard cream into his small mouth. "I luff you Auntie Ruff! And I luff biscuits! Don't you Uncle Hawee?"

Harry slowly reached out he long fingers and delicately picked up a biscuit from the plate. His eyes still bore into hers and she could not prevent her breathless gasp as her skin ached for the tenderness of his touch once more. Without taking his eyes away from hers., he spoke softly. "Yes, Wes. Yes I love them very much."

Wes swallowed his biscuit and began chewing his thumb in deep thought, completely oblivious to the increasing heat and ever lacking oxygen, that Harry and Ruth seemed to be experiencing. "But…" Wes began slowly, "But which one do you love more?"

"What?" Ruth's head dropped suddenly to look incredulously at the young boy on her lap.

Wes however remained ignorant to her warning tone as he continued to muse over his own, very important, dilemma. "Which one do you love more, Uncle Hawee? Aunty Ruff or biscuits?"

"Well…" Harry started slowly, his voice cracking ever so slightly with emotion and desire. Slowly Harry leant towards her, and for one mad second she thought he was going to kiss her, there and then, squishing poor Wes in the process. However, Harry stopped tantalisingly close to her and instead reached his hand around her back. Ruth gasped as his fingers purposefully traced along the hem of her shirt and she felt her whole body tingle under his fingertips. "You see Wes," Harry teased, pausing slightly in his movements, "biscuits can't make hot chocolate like your Aunty Ruth can!" Harry suddenly withdrew from her, complete with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Ruth, bashfully realising that he had merely reached around her for a refreshment, cursed her own desire and longing. However, as Harry passed the steaming mug to little lad on Ruth's knee, she couldn't help but feel rather pleased that she had not failed completely in comparison to custard creams, and giving his fondness of them, that had to be a good sign.

Flashing a broad smile at her, Harry stood from the sofa and made his way to deposit the blood spattered tissues from his previous injury, in the waste bin. The sofa shifted as he moved and Ruth yelped as warm drops of liquid began to splatter on her skirt. "Oh Wes!" She moved her hands so that they held the hot mug still. "You're spilling it all over me!"

Seeing her predicament, Harry reached across and made to pull Wes off her lap and into his own embrace. "No! I want Aunty Ruff!" Wes struggled against Harry and kicked out his small foot. Much to Ruth's dismay, but not complete surprise, his foot collided almost instantly with the steaming mug of hot chocolate that she was clutching tightly between her fingers.

Ruth jumped to her feet as the burning liquid spread over her chest and skirt. "Ahh… Ahh…"

At her sudden outburst, Wes burst into tears and immediately flopped in Harry's arms. "I'mmmmm sooowweeee!" he wailed as Ruth tried to peel burning material from her already tender skin.

Unable to speak, she turned to Harry. He saw that her eyes were now stinging with tears of shock and the sudden heat. "I… erm… I think I'll just…" she stammered and nodded towards the stairs. Harry nodded his understanding and watched as flew up stairs, all the while aching to follow and comfort her. In truth, he was also considering offering to help to clean her up. There was something about her tight white shirt and a wet cloth that sent Harry's head spinning. But a wailing and squirming Wes halted his plans in their track. "Did I hurted Aunty Ruff? I didn't mean to! I pwomise I didn't mean to!"

"Hush now." Harry pulled him close into his arms and soothed and calmed the tired young boy. "Aunty Ruth is fine, she just needs to get cleaned up is all. It was just an accident."

Wes raised his tear stained face to look at Harry. "An accident?" he asked, quizzically, as he sniffed loudly. "What's one of them?"

Harry smiled. "An accident is a little something that seems to follow your Aunty Ruth around wherever she goes."

"Really?" Before Harry could explain that he was merely joking, Wes continued on. "Because Daddy says that's what you like to do. He told Mummy that you had followed Aunty Ruff round all day like a puppy dog."

"Did he indeed?"

"Yes. He says that lots."

Harry's eyebrows arched with slight amusement, as he mentally cursed Adam and his overly voiced opinions, and made a note to discuss his comments about Harry's personal affairs at length during his next performance management review. Now, however, he simply smiled at the young child and reasoned, "Well, your Aunty Ruth is a very lovely person to follow."

Wes nodded his head slowly, as if considering Harry's words at great length. Then, suddenly the young boy jumped free from Harry's arms and began pulling on Harry's hand, urgently. Dragging him towards the door, Wes called over his shoulder. "Come on then, Uncle Hawee. Let's go follow Aunty Ruff."

**What will Harry find when he reaches the bathroom? Will Wes ever go to bed and leave the two of them alone? Will Fiona and Adam regret their little plot? Who knows! But I think it is safe to say that there are definitely a few more antics to come yet! Hope you enjoyed and please make me smile and R&R! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so now this story is progressing I have decided that maybe a T rating might be a bit more fun in the next few chapters. In this chapter, Harry might finally get Wes to bed… you'll have to read to find out **

**Chapter Five**

Harry knew he should protest, but the sight of Ruth's damp clothes and the thought of her rubbing water against them, seemed to silence his complaints. Harry followed the young lad up the stairs and when they reached the small landing Wes called out "Aunty Ruff! We're following you!"

Ruth stared, and turned to face the unlocked bathroom door, just in time for Wes to fling the door open. She gasped at the sight of Harry stood gawping at her in the doorframe. Wes seemed completely obviously to her alarm at her current state of undress. Harry, however, did not. He stared unashamedly at her unbuttoned shirt. His eyes devoured her creamy skin, covered scarcely by the black lace of her bra. His heart rate increased ten-fold as he noted how the damp material of her shirt clung tightly to her small frame, extenuating her curves delightfully.

Feeling highly exposed and mortified, Ruth quickly pulled her shirt closed and wrapped her arms around protectively around herself. She wanted to scream at them to get out, but something in his eyes seemed to have silenced her completely.

"Erm… Wes… erm… I think we should…" Harry's face was slowly flushing with colour and his smile was undeniable. Quickly, he pulled the young boy from the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Wes looked at him in utter confusion. "But I thought you said you liked to follow Aunty Ruff! You said she was lovely!"

"And she is. She is very lovely." Harry's heart was now in danger of leaping from his chest and he found that he needed to steady himself against the sturdy wall as his imagination now exploded with desirable situations. "But, Wes, Aunty Ruth needs time to … erm… well… I think it's time to get you into bed, buddy. Would you like me to read you a… erm… a… story?"

"Yey! Storwee! Storwee! Storwee!" Ruth let out a deep breath at the sound of Harry being dragged off along the landing. Her heart was pounding. Her chest was pounding. Her cheeks were flushing. Yet her face was smiling. His reaction had confirmed what she had often wondered- he wanted her just as badly as she needed him. Then, suddenly, the fact that her boss had just seen her in her half dressed, dawned on her. She sunk to the edge of the bathtub and hid her face in her hands. Okay, so her boss had seen her in her bra. Scratch that. Her boss, whom she had often thought of in his underwear and just seen her in her bra and a chocolate stained shirt. Scratch that. Harry had just seen her bra! "Oh God!" she groaned and shut her eyes, as if willing time to reverse.

Once Wes had pulled on his pyjamas, he clambered up on to the bed and curled up next to a still slightly distracted Harry. "Okay there, little guy. What story shall we have tonight?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Well, what's your favourite story?"

"I like Mummy's stories."

"And what stories does Mummy tell you?"

"She tells me stories about goodies who fight off all the bad people so that they can keep me safe. She says that's what Daddy is doing when he's not here. Is that what you do too?"

"Well… yes. I suppose it is."

"And Aunty Ruff?"

"Yes."

"Do you keep Aunty Ruff safe then, like my Daddy keeps me safe?"

"Erm…" Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed as his mind began to wonder into dangerous territory at the mention of her name. Clearing his throat, he smiled at the young boy. "Wes, have you ever heard the story Cinderella?"

Wes nodded enthusiastically and began bouncing on the bed. "Me luffs Cindewella!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry chuckled softly to himself, while he couldn't help but feel relieved at the change of subject. Calmly tucking Wes under the covers, Harry began. "Well, once upon a time, there was a beautiful young lady who worked really hard everyday and every night."

"Like Aunty Ruff?"

Harry sighed, unable to deny it. "Yes, just like your Aunty Ruth. And she worked really really hard cleaning up all the mess for her two ugly sisters and wicked stepmother had…"

"Aunty Ruff is cleaning up her mess, isn't she."

Harry smiled, resigning to the fact that, as usual, Ruth was never going to stay far from his thoughts. "Yes. Yes I suppose she is."

"Does she have ugly sisters too?"

"Wes, do you want to hear this story?" Harry patted him affectionately and pulled the cover further around his small body. "Okay. So, one day Cinderella receives an invitation to go to a great ball, but she can't go because she has nothing to wear. Cinderella is really sad because she really wants to go to the ball where she would get to meet the very handsome Prince. Cinderella is so sad that she sits on her own and cries. She cries so much that she doesn't even notice when her Fairy Godmother shows up and offers to give her a beautiful new dress for the ball."

Wes looked suddenly serious. "I made Aunty Ruff cry, didn't I? Will her Fairy Godmother show up and give her beautiful new clothes too?"

Harry let out a low chuckle. "Oh I don't think so, Wes. But I think your Aunty Ruth looks beautiful just as she is."

Ruth pressed her ear closer to the bathroom wall and was thankful for poor insulation.

"So, Cinderella now had a beautiful dress and a gorgeous carriage and off she went to the grand ball. And when she got there, the Royal Prince spotted her at once and for the rest of the night he couldn't take his eyes off her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen."

"Did he luff her?"

"Yes, I suppose he did."

Wes yawned loudly and closed his eyes against the pillows. "You think Aunty Ruff's beautiful, don't you Uncle Hawee?"

"Yes I do."

"So does that mean you luff her?"

At that moment, a loud crash sounded from the bathroom, followed by some very familiar cursing and scrambling.

**Hope you enjoyed. As always please leave me a review, they always prompt me on to actually write and post more quickly (and also keeps me from thinking this story is getting completely bonkers!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter… please don't hate me for the ending!**

**Chapter Six**

"Erm… Wes? I think I'm just going to see if your Aunty Ruth is okay. Wes?"

Harry peered around at the young boy, only to find him fast asleep curled up under his duvet. Slowly, Harry stood from the edge of the bed and crept towards the door, not wanting to disturb him. Quietly he switched off the light and closed the door behind him. He could not quite resist the smile that beamed across his face at the thought of spending the rest of the evening alone with an already half dressed and apparently flustered Ruth.

Harry knocked tentatively on the bathroom door. "Ruth?" Even he could not deny the slight bemusement of his tone. "Ruth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" spluttered Ruth, not-so-gracefully clambering out of the bathtub and rubbing her aching arm where it had just collided with the free standing shower attachment. She cursed herself for being so stupid as to stand eves dropping in a bathtub in the first place, never mind the fact that she had then tripped over the safety mat and had found herself sprawled across the damp hard surface. And now, to cap it all of her was standing in a bathtub explaining the situation to Harry. "Bloody marvelous!" she muttered, dryly.

"Pardon? Are you sure you're okay? Would you like me to come..."

"NO!" Her voice was not only far too loud, but a very attractive high-pitched squeak also seemed to have made a guest appearance. Shaking her head, she tried to muster a last ounce of dignity and continued, "I... erm... I mean... no thanks! I'm fine! I'll...erm... I'll be out in a minute."

Harry lent his head closer to the solid wood, wishing terribly that he were on the other side helping her out of undoubtedly another predicament she had now found herself in. He sighed affectionately and let out a soft growl. "I'm sorry about before. About barging in on you."

"You are?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Smacking her hand scornfully against her forehead, she made to correct herself, but Harry beat her to it.

"Okay. You caught me. Maybe I'm not all that sorry." The image of her stood there, sporting rather a delightful attire, swam boldly in the forefront of his memory. Ruth blushed furiously, however there was something in his deep voice, along with the comforting fact that there was a solid piece of wood separating them that gave her an unexpected boost of confidence. "Is that so?" she whispered, her own voice horse with pent up desire and anticipation.

Harry felt a warm sensation trickle to every inch of his being. "Yes," he breathed. "In fact, I think I'll be tempted to barge in on you more often Miss Evershed!"

She caught her breath at the sound of his soft flirtations. Her head was spinning wildly at the sudden heat that flushed her entire body. Her hand reached out for the handle of the door. Her body had ached for him for so long now that it seemed to move of it's own accord. Her lips had longed for his for what seemed like an eternity and as a result seemed to permit words her head could not even quite fathom. "Why do you think I never knock?" she breathed.

His hand reached the door handle at the same time as hers and both became only too aware of the joint force pressing down on the handle, desperate to break the barrier between them. Harry's eyes clouded darkly with desire. Ruth's heart pounded violently with anticipation. This was it. This was their moment.

"UNCLE HAWEEEEE! UNCLE HAWWWEEEEE! HELP!"

Harry and Ruth froze mid motion. Harry's head instinctively turned towards the shouts and by the time Ruth had opened the door he had already darted along the corridor and into Wes's bedroom. Ruth reached the doorway just in time to see him gathering the young boy into his arms. "Hey there, buddy. What is it? What's the matter?"

Wes whimpered against his broad chest, and his eyes wide with fear found Ruth's. She quickly crossed the room and perched on the bed next to them. Gently she wiped his tears from his cheeks. "What's happened sweetheart? There's nothing to be frightened of. You can tell us."

"It was the baddies! They were coming after Daddy but this time he couldn't save me. He really really wanted to but he couldn't. And then they runned after me and I was stuck in the mud and I couldn't runned away!" Wes let out a wail that shook his small frame from his toes all the way up to his small freckled face.

"Now, now," soothed Harry, rocking him gently in his arms. "It was all just a bad dream. No one is going to harm you, or your Daddy- well apart from maybe me or Auntie Ruth- so you just close your eyes and go back to sleep." Harry looked up and caught her eye. Both could feel the building charge that raced between them. Both became very aware of the other's heaving chest, desperate lips and burning gaze.

They sat in silence, Harry rocking Wes, Ruth wiping his tears, yet they did not look from each other. However, a sudden hiccup from Wes seemed to bring her crashing back to her senses. Her cheeks began to stain with rosy embarrassment and she dropped her eyes from his intensity. "I'll go and fetch him a glass of water."

Dipping his head, Harry sort to capture her eyes once more, but she refused him and fled quickly from the room. Harry sighed heavily and contemplated his next move as Wes lulled back into a more peaceful sleep.

Downstairs, Ruth clutched tightly to the kitchen sink, in an attempt to stop the room from spinning and also to give her sanity a chance to catch up with her. She shook head and dug her fingernails harder into the cold metal. "He's your boss, for God's Sake!" she bitterly warned herself. "However," she sighed with a small smile, "he has just seen your bra!"

"Problems?" The sound of Harry's voice behind her startled her so completely that she jumped fiercely and promptly cracked her head against the base of the cupboard above.

"Shit!" Ruth clutched her head painfully, as the room around her began to spin more violently.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Ruth! I didn't mean to startle you!" Harry reached her side and guided her gently down into one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Despite her pain, Ruth did not miss the way in which his hand lingered on her shoulder, long after she was sat down.

"That tends to be what happens, Harry, when you sneak up on someone!"

"I really am sorry, Ruth." His voice carried such a genuine concern that she was sure her heart was slowly melting into putty in his hands.

"It's fine." She muttered as she blinked away the throbbing lights that were now popping sporadically before her.

"Wait there" he smiled warmly up at her before giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. As he made his way out to the utility room, Ruth subconsciously reached up to her shoulder, relishing the warmth of his recent touch. Harry quickly returned armed with a bag of frozen peas. Already embarrassed enough by her own behaviour that evening, Ruth began to protest. However, when Harry knelt before her, slowly tucked a stray curl behind her ear and smiled directly into her eyes, all of her protests seemed to dissolve immediately. Slowly, Harry raised himself up on his knees so that his eyes were level with hers. The stars and popping lights disappeared and she seemed to notice nothing but his steadily darkening eyes. Tentatively he reached out his hand, brushing his fingers purposefully against her arm as he did so. Ruth gasped at the resulting spark of their contact. Harry, seemingly unfazed, continued to lean towards her, until he finally rested the cold compress against the side of her pounding head. She shuddered at the sudden coldness, earning her another concerned smile. "I'm sorry. Is it too cold?" he asked gently. Breathing in his scent, basking in his warmth, Ruth dumbly shook her head, not letting her eyes leave his for a moment.

"What about Wes... water... bad dream..." she stammered, breathlessly, as his eyes bore deeper into hers.

"He's asleep." Harry's head moved marginally closer to hers. His lips pouted slightly and her heart skipped several beats. "Ruth" he sighed, sending a sliver of delight causing through her veins. Nervously biting down on her bottom lip, she too lent marginally closer.

"Yes" she breathed.

**Okay! Please please please don't hate me for leaving it there! (but a bit of suspense never did anyone any harm ) If you want to find out what happens next please R&R and prompt me to get writing a bit quicker lol (or even if you don't want to find out, a review is always a nice addition to my day ) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very sorry for the leaving point of chapter six, but this one carries straight on… and hopefully there will be a nice bonus of all of you in this chapter too! **

**Chapter Seven**

"Ruth?"

"Yes?"

Their heated tension was suddenly punctured by the loud ringing of his mobile. Both jumped so violently at the noise that Harry promptly dropped the bag of frozen peas and they now rolled disastrously across to every far corner of the kitchen tiles. The moment between them severed, he dipped his hand into his jeans pocket to retrieve the offending object. His other hand instinctively caught her arm as she made to begin clearing up the mess. "Leave it! Ruth! I mean it!" he scorned her softly. With a gentle grip he helped her to her feet. "Go and sit down. I'll sort this."

She wanted to protest, she wanted to stay. In fact, if truth be told, she just didn't want to be bereft from his touch once again! However, her wishes were immediately dismissed as he promptly let go off her arm and flipped open the ringing mobile. "Harry Pearce?" She looked into his eyes and could not help but smile at his masterful tone. His soft brown eyes rested on hers and he returned her smile, setting a gentle warmth spreading over her racing heart. "Ahh! Mr. Carter. I was wondering how long you could avoid me?" A gleaming twinkle in his eye almost made her knees give way beneath her, and she decided that perhaps it would be wise to do as he said and go and sit down.

He watched her as she turned and moved quickly towards the living room. "Yes, everything is fine here. Why wouldn't it be?... Oh! I see! And there I was thinking that maybe you wanted to speak to me about the coincidental fact that Ruth and myself have both found ourselves baby sitting tonight… Of course! Complete oversight, you say…hmm…hmm…The words skating, thin and ice come to mind Mr. Carter… Right, well Wes is fine, yes… Oh I look forward to it!" With that Harry closed the phone, made sure to push some frozen peas into as many cramped and impossible places as he could before taking a deep breath and following her into the living room.

"Harry, it's me. We were just wondering if everything's okay there?... Just checking that Wes had settled okay… Ah! Yes you see that was a complete oversight on our part… Yes an oversight…Complete accident…But I don't hear either of you complaining…I meant I don't hear Wes complaining…Okay. Well I guess we'll see you two later…"

Smiling mischievously to himself, Adam flipped his phone closed and slid it back into his jacket pocket. Fiona raised her eyebrows sceptically at her husband from over her wine glass. "So…"

"Wes is fine." Adam took another bit of his pizza, enjoying the fact that his wife was becoming impatient.

"And…"

"…and he's in bed."

"Adam!" Fiona placed her glass back onto the table and leant towards her rather infuriating husband.

Adam grinned and retorted childishly mimicking her expectant tone. "Fiona?"

Earning himself a swift kick under the table, Adam shot a look at his wife. "Alright! Alright! I surrender."

Fiona smiled at her victory. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, Mrs Carter! I'd say we will still have our jobs come Monday morning!" he winked.

Ruth flopped back onto the sofa, her head still throbbing from her latest clumsiness. She rubbed it subconsciously, before catching sight of herself in the large mirror that hung above the fireplace. "Oh God!" she murmured as she stood up to take a closer look. The woman looking back at her was a complete mess, there was no way around it! Her clothes had damp dark stains all over them, her shirt was complete squiff from rapid buttoning, her make up had run from her eyes along with her embarrassed tears and her hair, well, her hair seemed to be spouting frozen peas in various, and numerous, places! "Oh God!" she repeated, attempting to pull the offending green objects out of her hair.

"We're a right pair, aren't we?" Harry had entered the living room so quietly that she had not heard him approach. She spun around quickly to face him.

"Harry!" It was only then that she really took in his appearance. His hair was ruffled delightfully into sparse curls, the bottom of which was still damp from the cool flannel. His shirt was beautifully rumpled from carrying and soothing a young Wes. His nose was tinged adorably red where said young Wes had caught him with his foot. His lips were… well, his lips were just perfect.

He walked towards her, stopping only a breath away. Slowly he reached out and caught her nimble fingers in his. "Here," he breathed. "Allow me."

Ruth took a deep breath as he began to gently untangle frozen peas from her matted hair. It was all she could do to remain upright as his fingers worked quickly and softly through her hair and both shivered noticeably as his fingers brushed against her cheek in the process. She would not permit herself to look into his eyes though, out of fear of what she might see, of what he might do, of what she might do!

"I'm a mess Harry!" She spluttered her apology directly to the floor.

Not leaving her face, Harry's fingers gently traced down her cheek and rested tenderly underneath her chin. He slowly coaxed her head upwards and her bright blue eyes became fixated on his own immediately. They smiled honestly at her as he spoke. "You're beautiful." He delicately rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks causing her skin to bloom and tingle under his touch. She sighed into it and subconsciously turned her head slightly and brushed her lips against his palm. Even as she realised what she was doing, even as the rational part of her began to scream in alarm, she seemed almost powerless to resist it. In fact, her resistance was unravelling so alarmingly quickly she was beginning to find the effect of it more riveting than she had ever fully imagined.

"Harry" she gasped, as one of his hands began to journey down along her arm. A sudden honesty seemed to drown her gleaming eyes and she spoke surprisingly softly. "Will you kiss me?"

Harry's hand snaked around to the small of her back and pulled her close against him. He leant his head forward, but stopped a hairs breath away from her lips. He smiled down at her, a sudden mischievous glint in his warm eyes. "What's the magic word?" he mimicked.

She grinned widely. "Now!"

And with that, their smiles melted into one as she finally took his lips in hers. Their kiss was soft and tentative and Harry felt her shiver in his arms as his tongue teased her mouth open. His hands rested dutifully on her small waist and he pulled her further into his deepening embrace.

Ruth's head was spinning, her chest pounding and her face flushing when she finally pulled away from him.

"Are you okay?" he breathed against her cheek.

Slowly she turned her head and her smile told him all he needed to know.

"Oh Ruth!" She responded by nibbling his neck delicately, before nuzzling her face deep into his broad chest and allowing him to hold her close. They stood, rocking slightly, for a few silent moments both drinking each other in, wanting to submerge themselves completely in the moment. Planting soft kisses in her hair, Harry murmured softly. "What are you thinking?"

Slowly, Ruth pushed her head away from him. Leaning back slightly she gazed deep into his eyes, as if trying to read him as she would a complex research report. Harry tilted his head, concern suddenly tingeing his dark eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Her eyes dropped to his chest so to avoid the intensity of his gaze. "It's nothing… It's just… it just feels so right." She was suddenly embarrassed by her proclamation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Ruth, you having nothing to be sorry for. It feels so right, because it is so right!"

She met his eyes once more, a glint of mischief dancing across her face. "That has to be the corniest line I've ever heard, Harry Pearce!" she teased, as her hands patted his chest in mock scorn.

His smile dazzled down on her as he playfully retorted, "It may be corny Ruth, but it's bloody true!"

And with that he kissed her so forcefully, that their combined bodies fell backward and landed, not so uncomfortably, on the sofa.

**Not sure that I'm completely happy with this chapter, but hope you enjoyed it anyway! I know it has taken a while for them to get here, but I'm thinking there's quite a lot of fun to be had yet! Please R&R and I will try and post really soon! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in uploading! Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Not long to go now I think… maybe another one or two chapters but let me know what you think… **

Ruth found herself pinned between the soft fabric of the sofa and Harry's sturdy form and she could not help but smile at how truly wonderful it felt. His lips pressed full and firm against hers, his hands grasping against the thin material of her thighs and as he shifted slightly, he became unable to disguise his true desire for her. She gasped audibly as she felt the full effect of him against he side of her thigh. Grinning rather sheepishly, Harry stopped and whispered "Sorry, I… erm… well…"

He was cut off suddenly as Ruth captured his lips in her own, once more. "Don't be" she mumbled against him, before opening her mouth wider so to allow his tongue the access it so urgently requested. As the tip of his tongue brushed lightly against the roof of her mouth, she withered beneath him in delight, causing their bodies to press even closer into each other.

"Ruth" he rasped, his throat constricted by the passion he felt and the intoxication of her scent. Her small hands clutched tightly to his broad back and held him fast. She wanted to lose herself completely in the moment. She wanted to feel every inch of him, to know every part of him to taste him so completely that she would remember for always.

Sensing her desire, he caught her eye and slowly his hands began to delve underneath the thin cotton of her shirt and gently started to trace patterns up from her bare hips towards the gentle curve of her breasts. The feel of his fingers on her naked skin sent a wave of pleasure crashing through her. He smiled as her eyes fluttered shut as her other senses took over and he felt her whole body begin to shiver and tense. His hands continued to travel high up her body, until his fingers brushed lightly against the lace he had coveted ever seen he had caught a glimpse of it earlier that night. She gasped again, his name escaping her lips, her whole body jolting underneath his intense touch and gaze.

Crash!

At the sudden interruption, Harry pulled slight away from her. "Shit!" she whispered, an embarrassed blush creeping up onto her already flushed face.

As he began to realise what had happened, Harry smiled. "We didn't clear up the hot chocolate, did we?"

"No" she breathed, her chest pounding violently from their encounter. She tried to push herself up on to her elbows, so to see the full extent of the damage her foot had just caused. However, she found herself pinned firmly back against the sofa.

Harry bent low over her and brushed his lips against her ear. "That's probably going to stain" he mused, still making no attempt to move from their position.

"Probably" muttered Ruth in automated agreement, her mind now far from worrying about the spreading split hot chocolate. At the touch of his lips on her neck, her hand moved fractionally lower on his back, her fingers creeping teasingly below the waist bad of his jeans.

Harry breathing vibrated lightly against her collarbone at the feel of her nimble fingers, and pretty soon all concerns of split drinks were lost into the abyss.

"I do love our son, you know."

"I know."

"It's just that sometimes…"

"…you love not having him around?"

His lips caught hers and their kiss quickly deepened in the darkness.

"Mmm…" she agreed as she felt her back collide with the cold stone wall of the taxi office. His hands came to rest shamelessly on her backside, and she buried her head deep into his shoulder blade. "I've had a lovely night, Adam. Far too much wine, but a lovely night."

"It's been alright, I suppose" he mused, with a spreading grin and burning eyes. She playfully squatted at his chest in mock scorn.

She feebly made to push away from him. "Well, if that's all it's been…"

He swiftly pulled her back to him and caught her lips once more. "Okay," he mumbled, as his lips travelled slowly along her jaw line. "Maybe it's been better than alright." She felt him smile against her cheek.

"I wonder if Harry and Ruth have had an 'alright' night?" she mused.

A throaty laugh escaped him a vibrated invitingly against her ear lobe. "Hmm. I wonder."

Twenty minutes later, Fiona stumbled rather hastily through her front door, closely followed by her husband, who was now whispering suggestively against the back of her bare neck.

"Adam!" she warned in a hushed whisper. "Not now!" She pointed animatedly towards the closed door of the living room and began, not so successfully to creep along the hallway. Adam could not quiet stifle a bemused laugh as his rather tipsy wife stumbled against the wooden dresser, before berating the inanimate object for making too much noise.

At the commotion, Harry opened the door to find one of his officers talking to a piece of furniture and the other stood laughing like a hyena in the doorway. "Well, I'll sleep easy in my bed knowing that you two are there to keep me safe!" he stated in a bemused tone.

"Harry!" Fiona flung her arms around her slightly taken aback boss, before muttering quietly, "And will you be the only one sleeping easily in your bed?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ignore her Harry!" Adam strode easily into the living room, pulling his wife onto his lap as he fell into the wide armchair. "Fiona and wine are a rather lethal combination."

"Really? And there was me thinking that it was Fiona and yourself that had such an effect."

Adam was no longer listening to him, as Fiona's hands began to wind playfully around his neck. Suddenly her eyes fell to the carpet and she stilled, her face abruptly sober. "What the hell…?"

"Slight accident!" Ruth appeared suddenly in the doorway carrying a floor cloth and carpet cleaner. "You know me, clumsy mess that I am!"

"I'd hardly say 'mess' Ruth!" She caught Harry's eyes and smiled gratefully, if not a little flustered.

"No?" grinned Adam from his point of observation. "And what would you say Harry?"

"Well," smiled Harry, as he watched Ruth bend onto her hands and knees and begin to scrub the chocolate stain on the carpet. "I think Cinderella would be a more appropriate description, wouldn't you agree?" Ruth was glad her hair falling across her face now hid the furious blush that stained her cheeks.

"Mummy!" Wes shot through the door and jumped half way across the room, landing roughly on top of an already entangled Adam and Fiona. Ruth could not help but smile that this was one interruption so was very grateful to Wes for. This sentiment, and smile, was one that was returned by a transfixed Harry.

"I think that's our que to leave."

She raised her head to look at him.

"But…" she indicated the ever-deepening stain.

"Oh, I think Mr and Mrs Carter here owe us one after tonight's little 'oversight', don't you?"

She smiled, noticing only too much how her heart rate quickened under his dark and passion filled eyes.

"Come on Cinderella. It not yet midnight! Why don't I take you home?"

**As I said, possibly another few chapters to go… if you want to know what Fiona makes of her stained carpet and frozen pea filled house, or if Harry is a true gentleman and makes sure Ruth gets home ok ;-) then let me know! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! So I am officially mortified by the major delay in posting and can not apologies to all of you lovely people who have taken the time to read this fic! The only possible excuse I can give is that real life has been getting rather inconsiderately in the way, but lucky it seems to have let up for a little while Please keep reading… not long left now me thinks!**

The cold wind hit her instantly, and she let out an involuntary shiver. "Here" he breathed, "allow me." And he gently pulled at the lapels of her thick coat to wrap it further around her. She blushed softly under his firm touch and was unable to distract her gaze from his.

"Thanks." Her voice came in a shaky whisper, dampened by the heat of his close proximity. She smiled as he tugged harder at her coat causing her to fall against him. Slowly he bent his lips closer to hers. She closed her eyes and pouted slightly, eager to feel his mouth against hers once more.

"What the hell… Adam! Look at the state of the kitchen!" Fiona's outburst from the other side of the wooden door caused them to jump apart. A guilty look clouded Ruth's face instantly, but Harry, it seemed, could do nothing but grin widely.

"Shit!" she whispered. "The peas! Do you think we should have…"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I do. You were going to say we should have cleared up."

Her blue eyes sparkled even more brightly than he could ever remember. She matched his smile and in doing so told him she liked how well he knew her. "Yes, well, we should have done, cleaned up, I mean."

He took a step towards her and snaked his arms quickly around her waist and brushed her ear with his scorching lips. "Oh, but I think our time was more better spent, don't you agree?" The small gasp that escaped her confirmed that she definitely did.

His lips began to trail down her jaw, teasing their way towards her mouth. "No. No, Harry. Stop." She pushed lightly at his chest, and he stopped immediately, unable to hide his disappointment. "I just mean, not here, that's all." Harry's face broke into a wide childish grin that immediately irradiated any line or scar of service he so commonly wore. It was a smile that radiated into every part of her, making her knees weak and her heart murmur.

He could clearly see the effect it had on her. She seemed to by radiating a blinding light. Her hair sparkled, her curves accentuated, the warm glow bathing and shining off of every inch of her. Then he realised…

"Ruth." He looked suddenly sombre, his head snapping up to look over her shoulder. "Did you leave your lights on?"

Completely bewildered by the shift in conversation, Ruth looked at him. "What?"

He nodded in the direction of the front gate. "Your car head lights, Ruth. They're on." 

She spun around and found that, true enough, the lights of her small hatchback were shining in their full glory. "But..." she stammered, racking her brains to see if she had checked them when getting out of the car. "But… I didn't even have my lights on when I drove here? How could they be on? I've not been out of the house since we've been here and no else has keys for it and…" A daunting realisation hit her square in the face. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "They wouldn't…" Her eyes found his in bewildered annoyance.

He chuckled softly and her irritation. "Oh, after tonight, I wouldn't put anything past those two."

"But what the hell were they playing at? My battery will be as flat as a pancake!" Wanting her even more than he ever imagined was possible, he drew her close into his arms.

"I've got a good mind to..." He kissed her softly on the lips. "…that's breaking and entering…" Another kiss. "… I can't get home…" His hand slid beneath her jacket and pulled her closer into him. "… bloody spooks…" And with that she melted into him and allowed his hands and his lips to embrace her wary self.

Gasping for breath, Harry withdrew slightly from her. His lips brushed her ear invitingly as he rasped "Let me take you home."

Unable to fathom any words that would break through her clear desire and anticipation, she nodded breathlessly against him.

"Come on Cinderella," his hand found hers and he raised it to his lips with a gentle kiss. "Your carriage awaits."

With Wes safely tucked up back in bed, Adam returned downstairs to be greeted with the rather amusing sight of his slightly inebriated wife on all fours picking up frozen peas off the kitchen floor. She sensed his approach and spun round to face him. "What the hell do you think they've been doing?"

His childish grin earned him a handful of frozen peas to the face. "Ow!"

He pulled her up into his arms and whispered in a low voice, "Exactly what we should be doing!". Gently he planted a kiss on her lips and he felt her smile against him.

"Adam?" she murmured, as he pulled away from her. "Do you feel guilty?"

"All the time!" he smiled, playfully.

"I'm serious! Do you feel guilty about Harry and Ruth, about tonight, about the headlights?

"Now, that was your idea!"

"I know, but I'm beginning to think that maybe we have just pushed our luck a little too far! "

He caught her lips in his once more, and kissed her reassuringly. "They'll thank us for it in the end."

There had been no discussion about where they were headed and Ruth had not even passed comment when Harry had stepped out of the car and followed her up to her front door and through it into her house. However, it suddenly dawned on her that they were now stood her hallway and had seemingly found themselves at a complete loss for what to do next. In an attempt to ward off any unease, especially as the evening's events seemed to be heading in a very inviting direction indeed, Harry smiled at her reassuringly. "I'd love a cup of tea, if it's not too much trouble?"

Ruth looked at him and could not help but admire his ability to make her feel at ease in potentially uncomfortable situations. She sighed inwardly, as her heart swelled at the sight of him stood there in her hallway. He looked so perfect, so relaxed and settled in her surroundings. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull him close against her and continue exactly where they had left off on the sofa.

Suddenly realising she hadn't actually spoken for the past minute or so, Ruth shook her head and soothed her imagination as she struggled to find her voice.

"Tea! Right, yes. Of course." Harry followed her slowly, breathing in his surroundings with every step, as she made her way through the house to the small kitchen at the back. It was so her. Everything about the house was delicate, yet strong, beautiful, yet flawed. Every inch seemed to swell with care and attention, yet scream out to be cherished and loved.

Reaching the kitchen, he found her busying herself with two mugs, as the kettle whistled contently in the corner.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question, he just knew her too well.

Not daring to look at him, she felt her cheeks burn. "Yes" she whispered.

"Don't be." He swiftly crossed the room and gently turned her to face him. "I want you Ruth. You're an incredibly beautiful woman and, well, you've seen what effect you have on me." They both blushed slightly at the memory. "But, you must realise, that's not all I want. I do want you Ruth, but I also know you. I can read you. I need you in my life. Without you, well…"

The words died on his lips as she slowly lent towards him and kissed him tenderly. She smiled honestly and whispered against his slightly stubbled cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For wanting me. For knowing me. For…"

"…loving you?"

The question hung between them, and neither one dared to meet the other's eyes.

Finally she tilted her head back slightly and looked directly into his warm eyes.

"Are you allowed to say that?"

"What?"

"That you love me?"

"I didn't say I did."

"Yes, but it was implied."

"What if it was?"

"Well, as my boss, are you allowed to imply that you love me?"

"I am if you, as an employee, would wish for the implication to be made."

"But I don't wish for the implication to be made."

"You don't?" Harry's heart began to steel over with an icy frost, as it caught up with his spinning head that was still processing the exchange of words. He had pushed her too far, he conceded. He had scared her off before they had ever even properly begun.

Realising her error, Ruth caught his hand in hers and squeezed his fingers gently. "No, Harry. I don't want you to imply it, I want you to say it." Relief flooded his eyes, before they seemed to brim over with emotions that could only be recognised as desire, necessity and love. They both smiled intimately into one another.

He took a deep breath. "I love you Ruth."

"Even though I have hot chocolate stains all over me and frozen peas in my hair?"

He chuckled. "I love you because of those things."

"Good" she giggled. "Because I love you too, Harry. I really do."

**Not too sure about the ending to this chapter- but had to leave it somewhere. One more chapter and an epilogue maybe? Let me know what you think xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this chapter seemed to go from mad to pure cheese to borderline smutty fluff and then a little bit more of the madness… but if your still reading this fanfic then hopefully this mismatch of madness will bode well with you It picks up where Chapter Nine ends. Hope you enjoy… and forgive me for pure indulgence!**

She felt the cool tiled wall hard against her back as his body melted against hers. His fingers made quick work off her coat and the buttons of her blouse. Tongues lavished one another and heart rates doubled in an instant. His hands roamed further underneath the crumpled material of her shirt, causing her to gasp loudly as the cool air licked at the bare skin on her chest. Instantly, her drew back and looked at her and her heart swelled as she noted the genuine concern that now laced the dark desire in his eyes.

"You okay?" he breathed heavily, his voice shaking with what she knew to be anticipation.

"Yes" she rasped, gently cupping his face with her small hand. "Just… just not here." She smiled shyly up at him.

Slowly he turned his head and caught her tender fingers in his lips. "This is becoming a habit, Miss Evershed" he mused, a twinkle of mischief sparkling in his brown eyes. "You don't want me on the doorstep of the Carter's house, you don't want me in your kitchen. Where do you want…"

"Upstairs." She looked steadily into the eyes that snapped back to her. The mischief suddenly dampened, he slowly lent into her and brushed his lips against hers lightly.

"Are you sure, Ruth?"

She answered him the only way she could. She kissed him deeply, drawing his lips into her, before taking his hand and gently pulling him towards the stairs.

Silently, she led him slowly up the staircase, along the narrow landing and then stopped outside a closed door.

"This is…erm… this is my room" she explained, somewhat futile, yet he knew that he had to let her do this her way. They stood silently for a long minute, just gazing at each other in the darkened hallway.

Suddenly, a loud chiming from the clock in her hallway made them both jump. "Midnight." Ruth breathed, with a slight flutter of her eyelashes.

"Yes" he breathed, unable to steady his racing imagination and heartbeat in that moment.

She dropped her gaze and he noted the familiar embarrassed hue that flushed her cheeks in the moonlight. He knew she was struggling to form her next words but again something told him to allow her the time and control, for now anyway. Twisting her fingers together, she eventually took a deep breath and forced her eyes back to his, knowing that she would see his answer more clearly. "Has the spell broken? Has tonight all been a dream- a beautiful and irreplaceable dream- that now in the cold, harsh reality leaves you with just rags? Leaves you with just… me?"

He hadn't thought it possible, but in that moment he swore he fell even more in love with her. The vulnerability and desire in her words warmed his heart so entirely that he felt sure it would soon be visible under his thin shirt.

The warmth reached his eyes and he smiled down at her. "Don't you get it yet? You are my dream. You are my fairytale. You are my reality. You are everything to me Ruth and I love you for you, rags and all."

She smiled bashfully up at him and he could not help the boyish grin that reflected back.

"Ever the charmer, Harry" she half scoffed and half admired.

"You know me Ruth. Regular old Prince Charming."

With that he drew her into his arms once more and kissed her lips with all of the care, tenderness and love they deserved.

In the midst of their embrace, Ruth somehow managed to find the handle, push the door open and guided them to the edge of her bed, where they both fell heavily into an embroiled heap. Harry's hands grasp at her small waist and she gasped against his lips as his thumbs began delicately tracing the soft skin of her hips.

At her audible enjoyment, Harry began to trail kisses from her mouth, up her jaw line, towards her ear. Nibbling her lobe affectionately, he whispered, "Nice room".

Ruth found it difficult to follow this shift in conversation, as she now felt his fingers grasping to pull at her already revealing blouse.

"Hmm?" she conceded, allowing her fingers to graze his inner thigh purposefully.

"Yes." His voice hitched with a wave of desire. "I like the décor" he mused, as his lips began to explore her exposed collarbone.

Ruth's hands found the buckle of his belt and slowly began to remove the restricting item. "Décor… yes."

Harry pulled her flush against him and allowed her blouse to fall away. Ruth now found herself straddling his waist and the feel of his blatant desire for her was almost becoming too much. He shifted slightly as his hands found her hair and she moaned as he kissed her passionately.

After a long and lavish exploration of each other, they broke apart and gasping for air they both sat motionless for a moment, marvelling in the other's rising chest and thumping heart.

"Are you okay?" she breathed painfully as her mouth mourned the loss of his.

"I'm fine. I'm just… admiring the décor." He smiled mischievously at her as his finger blindly traced the gentle arch of her spine.

"Really?" she gasped, as his hand reached the waistband of her skirt.

"Like I said Ruth, I like the décor."

Shifting her weight, Ruth lay back on the bed and guided Harry on to her. He felt her small frame writher between his broad thighs and could not help but rub wantonly against her.

At the sensation of him Ruth arched her back and ground her hips so that he too knew how much she wanted him.

"Do you see anything else you like, Harry?" Ruth smiled intimately up at him, and in that moment he felt happier than he could ever remember.

With one hand clasped firmly on her waist he pulled back slightly and allowed his eyes to shamelessly roam her exposed body. Then he met her eyes once more, and noticed how they were sparkling more vividly with her own desire.

"Oh Ruth. I see plenty here that I like..." He kissed her wantonly, before whispering mischievously, "Especially this."

"What?"

Tenderly he untangled a frozen pea that had lodged itself firmly in her hair earlier on.

Both laughed heartily as Harry removed the offending item from Ruth's hair, before returning to removing much more of her attire.

**Hope it was to your liking! One final chapter/ epilogue me thinks… hopefully soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter… I feel quite sad that this fic has come to an end as I have really enjoyed writing it! But hopefully there is plenty more from where this madness came from for future fics . Thank you so much for all of your support as far as this story went. I hope this last chapter is to your liking and one final review would really make my day .**

"Adam. I feel sick." Adam looked across at his wife as he swung the car into its parking space at Thames House.

"Shouldn't have drank so much then should you?"

She shot him a fierce gaze. "Oh laugh all you want Carter, but if I'm going down for this I'll sure as hell take you with me!"

Harry strode purposefully into the meeting room. "Morning all!"

Fiona studied her bosses face closely, trying to pre-empt his inevitable eruption, yet failed to see any sign of it. Adam sat back and draped a lazy arm around his wife's shoulder as he smirked quietly to himself at the previous evening events.

The heavy slamming of the shutting door brought them both back to the reality of the situation. Fiona's eyes now darted around the room. "Where's Ruth?"

Harry raised his eyebrow in her direction before turning in apparent surprise to find her chair empty. "Despite you being under the impression that I have a insight into Miss Evershed's every move, I'm sorry to say that I have absolutely no idea where she may be at this moment in time."

It was Fiona's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You mean she didn't… last night you… erm…" Her voice trailed off and she pleadingly turned to her husband, silently begging him to rescue her from the hole she seemed to be digging for herself.

"Last night Ruth and I baby sat your son and if I may say so, a result of your two chromosomes proved to be rather a handful. If Ruth exerted even half the energy I did last night then I would not entirely blame her for over sleeping."

"Oh, I'm sure both of you exerted plenty of energy!" Adam sniggered, yet soon quietened as Harry shot him a look of our pure indigence. "Looking after Wes I mean. Obviously!" he added, rather more subdued.

A sudden shrill ringing brought an end to the growing awkwardness. "Adam Carter… What! Ruth?... Ruth! Calm down!... Just take a deep breath and tell me slowly what has happened…Right…What? But why were you... Your car lights you say?... Ruth where are you now?... No! It's okay. I'll let him know… Right… Oh God Ruth! I'm so sorry…I'm just… I'm just so sorry!"

Adam's face clouded suddenly ashen and he let the phone slide into his lap. "Shit" he whispered breathlessly.

"A problem, Mr Carter?" Harry sat staring at him expectantly.

"Adam? Adam what the hell has happened? Where's Ruth? Is she okay?"

Adam found his wife's face and he took a deep breath.

"Ruth… she, erm… she's been in an accident."

"What?" Harry shot up from his seat, his face paling immediately.

Adam cleared his throat as his stomach began to knot fiercely. "She…erm… she was walking home last night and she was hit by a car."

"Oh my God!" Fiona immediately mirrored her husband's stricken look.

"She what!" Harry's voice was dangerously constricted with rage and concern. "What the hell was she doing walking home at that time of night? She said she had her own car!"

"She did." Fiona's voice caught with guilt as she fought against the sickening lump that had risen in her throat.

"Her battery was flat… left her headlights on…" Adam closed his eyes and shook his head against the images that were forming in his mind's eye. "Oh God, Harry. I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" The odd question earned him a guilty and ashen look from both officers.

"About Ruth. He's sorry about Ruth."

Harry leant menacingly over the table until his face was uncomfortably close to Fiona's. "And why would he be sorry about that?"

"Because it was our fault!" Fiona felt hot tears of guilt streaming down her cheeks. "Oh God, Harry! We've been so stupid! We thought it would just be a bit of fun- you know a bit of match making. I turned the headlights on in Ruth's car. I wanted her battery to go dead but I… well, I thought you'd take her home!"

"So now it's my fault?"

"No! No! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?" Fiona spun round in her seat to face the familiar voice. Her eyes budged in surprise, before the sense of humiliation began to rise in her chest.

Adam, on the other hand, looked furious. "Ruth! What the f…you said you'd been in a car accident! We were really worried!" An involuntary chuckle caused Adam to turn on his boss. "And I don't know what you're laughing at! I could report you for… for…"

"For what Mr. Carter? For making you so red in the face you are at risk of spontaneous combustion?"

There was a strained silence, in which an incredulous Adam opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, stunned as to how best to respond. Both women looked between the spook and his boss, before catching each other's eye and bursting into an uncontrollable fit of the giggles.

"Oh Adam. Don't look so outraged! I think the expression is 'don't get mad, get even.'" Harry watched as Ruth's smile spread even wider and his own heart skipped a beat as she rested her hand casually in his as she fully digested the hilarity of Adam's expression.

"But…but…" stammered a slightly resolute Adam.

"Oh darling, face it! We've been had! We played a good hand, but we were beaten by more worthy opponents." Fiona staged a mock applause in the direction of the head of the table, and in doing so found she was smiling ever more broadly.

Harry and Ruth were stood hand-in-hand gazing adoringly into one another's eyes, apparently now completely oblivious to anyone else's presence or existence.

"Well, I guess we didn't fail entirely after all. In fact, I'd say that are operation had been a complete and utter success."

Without looking away from the blue steely gaze the now held his own, Harry spoke quietly. "Yes, Mrs Carter, you could say that your operation was completely successful. However, if neither of you wish to have a charge of breaking and entering brought against you then I suggest you both leave this meeting room rather swiftly."

Dragging her now completely bewildered husband to his feet and towards the door, Fiona shot one last glance at the couple before her. "One more thing, you two owe us a bag of frozen peas!"

**I'm not completely happy with the ending, but then again I never am! So a HUGE thank you once again for all of your support for this story and please take your time to leave one final madness indulging review **


End file.
